Lucci's Sister
by emochick81
Summary: Lucci's sister is also in CP9. However her heart isn't as cold as theirs. One day she meets Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates. Will she get the strength and courage she needs to break out, or will she remain trapped in her bondage? Some Luffy x oc


**Hey Guys!**

**I'm here to present a new story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR YUNA GOT IT!**

I've been living in Water 7 for five years.

I moved here, along with my brother Lucci and his friends, to find someone and something. Unfortunately for us, this person has not arrived just yet and we have yet to find what we are looking for. Hopefully they arrive soon because five years has been a long wait.

I glanced up from the ship I was working on to notice that some pirates were giving Paulie trouble. Looks like we'll have to teach them a lesson.

"Listen here! We won't pay for this crap!"

How annoying. I ignored the pirates and continued to work on my ship. The pirates laughed as their leader told Paulie off.

"Look, we're not making you another ship, we made you the one you wanted. So leave, we have nothing to talk about."

The Captain growled and slammed his fist on the table Paulie was working on to try and intimidate him. "Listen here shipwright, you're going to make us another ship or else."

As soon as the captain finished saying that, he was knocked unconscious by a shipwright who "accidentally" hit him with lumber. "Oops, my bad."

"Captain!"

Every pirate had a bewildered look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Now this was going to be fun.

Sooner or later, all of the shipwrights were having a crack at the pirates. Poor pirates, they had no idea that we would give them this much trouble. I turned around and grabbed my huge hammer, rushing to the remaining pirates. The other shipwrights hollered as I lept into the air with my huge hammer. As far as everyone else knows, it was over for the pirates.

I smirked as I brought my hammer on the pirates.

"GWAHH!"

"Yeah! Go Yuna!"

I raised my hammer and balanced it on my shoulder. Piece of cake. As I turned around to head back to the ship I was working on, I heard an unfamiliar cheer in the crowd.

"Whoa! Cool!"

I turned around and my green eyes met with black ones. It took me a moment to register that I was staring at straw hat Luffy. I smirked and continued on my way to the unfinished ship. This will truly be an interesting week.

I finished the ship an hour after all the excitement was over. I put my hammer on the carrier that was on my back. It took me years to get used to the weight.

"Please! Do you think you can fix our ship!"

I stopped and turned to the left. There was straw hat Luffy with an orange haired girl talking to Kaku. I walked over to the group.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Yuna. You've finished your ship?"

I nodded. "I was just about to check out straw hat's ship. Do you think you could show them some of your ships while i'm gone?"

I nodded.

"Wait. I know you" Luffy stared at me intensely. "Oh! You're that pigeon guy but you turned into a girl!"

"That's not him you idiot!" the orange haired girl knocked him over the head. I chuckled at his stupidity. I wonder how he made it here in the grandline for this long.

"It's ok, I guess I do look like my older brother." It didn't help much that I was wearing nearly the same clothes as him. However, instead of brown pants i'm wearing black. My hair was also in a high ponytail. Thank God I didn't get his eyebrows. It was silent for a few moments as they began to process the information.

"YOUR BROTHER?!"

I laughed at their reactions. "Yes my brother."

I spotted Lucci looking in my direction. I smirked and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on, my ships are this way."

They followed me in awe as I lead the way.

_~Time Skip~_

Straw hat Luffy was all over the place. He was like a kid that was given too much sugar.

"This is so cool! So you made all of this?"

I nodded.

The orange haired girl, who I now know as Nami, complimented my work and asked me if I made a lot of money selling these ships.

"Yeah, I guess. If you count 250,000 berries a month a lot."

I could have sworn I saw berrie signs in her eyes.

"I've decided that you'll be our new shipwright." Huh?

"You idiot! It's her decision if she wants to be our shipwright or not!" Nami yelled. I'm starting to think that they would be really good comedians. "As fun as that sounds, i'm afraid that I have to decline. I like my job here."

"What! Why?! You could travel around the sea with us!"

"I'm sorry but I have a job here."

Straw hat looked so disappointed, but didn't press the matter any further. That would be a fun adventure, too bad.

"I see that you've shown them you're ships already."

Kaku walked in my ship storage house. Instead of his happy self, he looked a bit sad. "What's wrong, Kaku?"

"Straw hat, your ship is a beauty and you must of had a lot of fun with her, but..." I didn't like the sound of his voice. I gasped at the realization of what he was going to say. Oh no, don't tell me. " the keel is broken. I'm sorry but your ship is unfixable."

Nami and Straw hat's faces broke my heart. Their ship could never sail the ocean again.

"What do you mean "unfixable?"

Kaku sighed. "The Keel is pretty much the life of the ship. If the Keel is broken, then the ship is as good as sunk."

"No! There's got to be a way!"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't give me that crap!"

Seeing him fight Kaku like this broke my heart even more. It must be hard knowing that the ship that you love so much cannot be fixed. I placed my hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Listen Straw hat, I understand that you may feel angry but there's nothing we can do."

I watched as it finally hit him. He shrugged off my hand and walked off with Nami. "Yuna, don't make that face. You know that there was nothing we could have done."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish there was." I walked out.

I bumped into Lucci on my way out. I inwardly frowned.

"Don't forget about our mission tonight."

I nodded and walked home. I didn't want to do this, Iceberg is a nice man. He didn't deserve this. Tomorrow the headlines will probably say "President Iceburg Of the Galley-La shot!"

I groaned as I walked inside my house. I just hope that this will all be over soon. I'm tired of killing, it hurt to see the hopeless looks on people's faces as I killed them.

Now we have Robin, but so what. Her crime is just existing! Someday i'll break away from my brother and the government. I just need the strength and courage to do so.

**Alright! Well this is my first One piece Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. **

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
